


How to be supportive of your gay son and his boyfriend: A guide by Bo Waldenbeck

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Awkward, Bo as a supportive dad, Bo is trying, Boyfriends, Crack Fic, Humor, Idk what this is really, Kissing, M/M, Sex talks, hand holding, yeah lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Bo is trying. He really is, it's just....awkward





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk what this is let me know if you like it tho i looove comments

Bo had never been a big sharer of feelings. He was a former soldier and a single parent and he had forgotten how to be that caring, loving father. When Lukas was young he’d been so excited, a baby boy, a son, and he’d been so cute with his big smile and bright blue eyes. Life had been perfect with his beautiful wife and their son. But then Lukas’ mother had died and Bo lost the person he had planned to spend the rest of his life with. And he had a son that wouldn’t talk to him in his grief. 

Bo had tried harder to become closer to his kid over the years but teenagers got into trouble and getting mad at them always seemed to drive them further away. When the whole mess with the murders happened, and Lukas got shot, then kidnapped, Bo realized that Lukas had been hiding far too many things from him. And that was Bo’s fault. His own son didn’t feel that he could talk to his dad. 

When Bo saw Philip kiss Lukas in that hospital, it just all struck him at once. Lukas may have hidden the fact that he’d witnessed a murder because he was scared of being found or getting in trouble, but hiding the fact that he had feelings for a boy was proof that Lukas really hadn’t been telling Bo anything. 

And after almost losing his only son, more than once in the span of a week, he couldn’t stand the thought of hiding anything else. 

When Bo told Lukas that he loved him, he had meant every word, but the shock and gratitude on his son’s face had broken his heart. So, now, he was going to be as supportive as he could.

Bo went up to Lukas’ room to wake him up for school, only to find that his room was empty. He was staying at Philips again. The father sighed and went downstairs, entering the kitchen just as the door opened. 

“Hey dad, I just gotta get my stuff for school but I’ll be back for dinner.”

Lukas was already rushing through the house grabbing things and Bo looked out the window to see Philip waiting by the motorbike.

“Hey, son, I need to talk to you about something.”

Lukas barely looked up, searching for food in the fridge. 

“Yeah, dad?”

Bo sat at the table, waiting with his hands clasped in front of him until Lukas came over and sat down, looking worried. 

“I almost lost you and in a few years you’ll be going off to college or getting a place with Philip and that’s fine, I want you to go and do those things. But now that your home it would be nice to see you around. Having breakfast by myself every morning isn’t what I had in mind for your last few years at home.” 

Lukas opened his mouth, forehead already creased and Bo quickly held a hand up. 

“No, don’t worry, I’m not asking you to stop spending time with Philip. He’s your.. he’s your boyfriend and I know you two like to stay close after what you’ve been through. I understand that. But what I’m saying is that this house can be a safe place too. For you and him. Philips a good kid and I know he makes you happy so.. I’d like to see him here for breakfast tomorrow.”

Lukas didn’t really know what to say. His dad had been supportive of his and Philips relationship but this was new. And calling him his boyfriend was new too, not to mention a little embarrassing. Lukas slept at Philips most nights, since they both had nightmares after everything that had happened. They spent a lot of time in the barn too, and Lukas had to admit they hadn’t ever really spent much time at his place. 

“Um, yeah okay. I’ll ask him.”

Bo nodded, swallowing, as his face slowly turned red. His gaze focused on the table and Lukas got a little more nervous. 

“He can stay over here some nights if you want. Like tonight so that we can all have breakfast tomorrow. But, son we need to talk about… you and Philip being safe with each other and-“

Lukas suddenly understood why his dad looked so uncomfortable. He was trying to give him the talk. 

“Dad, you really don’t have to-“

“Now I know I’m new to this but I did some research-“

“Oh, god.”

“And they don’t teach you this stuff in school, I checked. It’s very different when its two young men. There’s different risks and things that you need to know about how-“

Lukas stood from the table, wishing he could scrub the whole conversation from his brain, as his cheeks burned red. 

“Dad, Philip and I are…we’re safe. You don’t have to worry.”

Bo finally looked at him, nodding as he stood as well.

“Okay, good. Just making sure. You know, if you two need any ….. thing then you can let me know.”

Lukas practically shuddered at the thought of asking his dad to buy him condoms. 

“Okay dad.”

“And we can be open about this stuff son. I’ll always love you and be proud of you so I don’t want you thinking you have to hide anything from me.”

Lukas looked at his dad. It meant a lot hearing that, even if the previous sentences were slightly horrifying. 

“Thanks Dad, I love you too. I um.. I have to get to school but I’ll see you for dinner.”

Lukas left as quickly as he could and cringed as his dad waved at Philip from the window. He came and swung onto the bike, trying to get his helmet on his head before his dad came out and decided to talk to Philip.

“Dude, you would not believe what my dad just said.”

Philip was already trying not to laugh, smile strained as he tried to hold it back.

“Is it better than that?” He pointed to Bo’s car and Lukas’ face burned hotter.

“Oh, my god.”

There was a rainbow bumper sticker with the words “I love my gay son” printed on it. It was huge and bright and Lukas kind of wanted to die.

Philip was laughing loudly now, seeing Lukas’ face flush. He got on the motorbike behind his boyfriend and put his helmet on as he spoke. 

“It’s nice, he’s being supportive.”

Lukas pulled Philips arms around his waist as he prepared to start the bike, he could still feel Philip laughing against him. 

“Yeah, it is nice but it’s... so embarrassing. Where did he even get it?”

Philip laughed pretty much the entire time they drove to school, and when they finally got there he remembered he hadn’t asked Lukas about what he was going to tell him. 

“Oh, hey, what did your dad say? You didn’t tell me what took you so long.”

Lukas stored the bike away and took Philips hand as they walked into school. After kissing him in front of everyone at the Redhook party, everyone had been talking about them. But the only people that weren’t cool with it were people that neither Philip or Lukas had any interest in talking to anyway. 

“Oh, god, yeah he tried to give me the gay version of the sex talk.” 

That sent Philip off laughing even harder than before, especially because Lukas looked completely grossed out. Philip had to stop walking to hold his stomach as he laughed.

“Are you serious?”

“Stop laughing, Philip. He said he did research and that if we ever needed stuff we could talk to him about it.”

Philip was still laughing as he talked and Lukas couldn’t help but smile too.

“I don’t even want to know what he googled as part of his research.”

Lukas pushed his shoulder as they walked, screwing up his face.

“Ew, gross, don’t make me think about that.” Philip laughed harder and Lukas just watched him, smiling. 

“Yeah, laugh it up, he also wants you to stay the night at mine. He said he wants to see you at breakfast tomorrow. I hope he gives you the same sex talk and you choke on your cereal.”

Philip took Lukas’ hand again and wiped his eyes as he forced himself to stop laughing. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. It is really nice though, he loves you and he’s being supportive. He might be doing it in kind of weird ways but he’s trying and that’s what matters.”

Lukas smiled and pulled Philip closer. 

“Yeah, he also said we’d probably get a place together in a few years.”

Philip wound his arms around Lukas’ waist and scrunched his nose up. 

“You and your dad?”

“Ha, no, you idiot. Me and you.”

Philip smiled at the hopeful look in Lukas’ eyes and the exited curve of his mouth.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

Lukas smiled wider and pulled Philip closer, titling his head in anticipation of a kiss. 

“Yeah?”

Philip nodded and pressed his mouth against the others, loving the taste of Lukas’ smile. 

“Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Lester the turkey was created by Philukas on tumblr they have a rad blog check them out

Philip groaned and pulled on Lukas’ arm, trying to stop him from leaving the bed. 

“No, it’s too early. Stay in bed with me.”

Lukas laughed and bent down to kiss Philips sleepy curls as he pouted, before dislodging his arm from his grip and finding his clothes to get dressed. 

“You’ve been living on Gabe and Helens farm for weeks now, you should be used to early mornings.”

Philip curled into a ball among Lukas’ pillow and blankets, eyes still closed as he mumbled back his grumpy response. 

“The sun isn’t even up yet, why do I have to be?”

Lukas pulled his plaid shirt on and watched Philip snuggle his pillow, his soft hair falling over his forehead, nose pressed to the cotton of the pillow case as he gripped the blankets to his curled frame. God, Philip was so adorable. 

Lukas crawled onto the bed, leaning over Phillip with his legs on either side of the boy’s waist, as he bent down and pressed kisses to the skin under Philips ear. 

“Philip. Babe, come on. Get up.”

Philip smiled, opening his eyes as he tilted his head to give Lukas more room to leave kisses. He rolled over in the bed, to lay on his back under Lukas, and wound his arms up around the others neck. 

“How about you just get back in bed and stay with me.”

Lukas trailed his hungry mouth over Philips neck, along his jaw and finally to his lips, closing his eyes as Philip wound his fingers in his hair. He pulled back only to laugh and try again to convince his boyfriend to face the day. 

“How about you come to breakfast so my dad doesn’t come in here and find me on top of you.”

Philip smiled cheekily and pulled Lukas closer, so that they were pressed against each other on the bed. 

“Ooh, maybe he’ll offer us condoms.”

Lukas groaned and jumped up from the bed, pushing Philip away from him as the brunet laughed. 

“Oh, gross, stop.” 

Philip finally sat up in bed and threw the covers off to find his clothes. 

Lukas almost didn’t want to go downstairs. He could hear his dad making breakfast and he hated to think about what the breakfast conversation would be like. Philip was still a little wary of Bo but he promised to be a model boyfriend and behave, although Lukas honestly didn’t even know what the fuck that meant. 

Philip took his hand as they went down the stairs, whispering to Lukas. 

“He said he’s going to be supportive so it won’t be too bad, right? It’ll just be awkward conversation until we leave. Wait, are you sure he doesn’t hate me anymore?”

Lukas kept a look out for his dad as he whispered back.

“Yeah, he said you’re a lovely young man or something. He just wants to see me around the house more and since we share beds now, that means you too.”

Lukas loved the idea that his bed was now their bed, and that Philip had his own toothbrush in the bathroom, right next to Lukas’. But Philip pulled back on Lukas’ hand before they reached the last step and hissed in a panic. 

“What? Does that mean he wants me here or that he’s just putting up with me because I won’t leave you alone?”

Lukas turned and gave him the most reassuring look he could, brushing Philip’s hair back from his forehead.

“He said he wants to get to know more about you. It’s fine.”

Philip groaned softly, and tucked his face into his boyfriend’s neck, gripping Lukas’ shirt at his hips. 

“Can’t I just climb out your bedroom window?” 

Lukas kind of wanted to do the same thing but he would feel bad for his dad, who was trying so hard. So, he kissed Philips temple and pulled him into the kitchen where Bo was cooking breakfast. 

“Hey dad.”

Bo turned from the stove and smiled at the two, gesturing to their held hands with a porridge covered spoon. 

“Hey, you two sleep well? I see you’ve had a nice morning, I could hear you from down here.”

Philip looked at Lukas and started to pull his hand away when Lukas gripped it tighter, pulling him down to sit at the table. 

“Yeah, Philips not used to getting up so early so I had to pull him out of bed.”

Bo let out a chuckle and looked towards Philip as if expecting him to say something. 

“…It’s not even seven yet.” Bo nodded and came to the table to place two bowls of porridge in front of the boys. 

“Lukas has had to get up early to do his chores ever since he was little. You’ll get used to it. It’s good for you.” He gave Philip a little pat on the back and went to the stove to fetch his own breakfast, joining them at the table with a smile. 

Lukas was already eating, and Philip grabbed his own spoon and went for it. Bo seemed to be happy to just have them there, and watched them as he ate his own food. So far, so good, and Philip relaxed a little.

Lukas was sitting close enough to Philip that their feet rested against each other under the table, and with Lukas moving around to grab milk and sugar, it soon became a game of footsies. Lukas stirred his porridge while hooking Philips ankle with his foot and tugging him over, making Philip slip a little on the chair. 

Bo was unaware of this little game and Philip grew more confident to tease Lukas, hiding a hand under the table to grab the other boys knee. Lukas jumped a little as Philip smiled down at his bowl and traced circles into Lukas’ jeans. Both boys looked up when Bo started talking again. 

“So, Philip. Lukas told me you grew up in the city?”

Philip smiled at Bo, and nodded while intentionally riling up his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I’ve stayed at a few different places but most of them were in the city or close to it. It’s a lot quieter here so it sometimes makes it harder to sleep. It’s nice though.”  
Bo kept talking while Lukas tried to get Philips hand off his leg, where it was moving higher up with teasing fingers.

“I hear your mom might get a place down here once she’s feeling better. I’d love to meet her, Lukas said she’s a wonderful woman.”

Philip stopped his hands journey up Lukas leg to smile at him, genuinely pleased. Lukas talked to his dad about him? That’s so cute. Lukas smiled back before letting out a squeal as Philip gripped his thigh. 

“Yeah, she definitely wants to move here, and it would be nice to stay close to Lukas. Wouldn’t it?”

He looked at Lukas as the blonde squirmed in his seat, trying to act normal around his dad while Philips hand was sliding up his thigh. He suddenly jumped from his chair, bumping the table, and almost spilling his breakfast everywhere.

His face was flushed and his voice had a slight tremor in it as he spoke while Philip was just trying not to laugh.

“Hey, Dad, I should probably start on my chores huh? Come on Philip, let’s go.”

He took the brunets hand and pulled him from the kitchen. 

Bo looked ready to protest but Philips laughter covered up anything he said. Lukas pulled his boyfriend outside to a hay bale that lay against the shed, pushing him on to the course seat and taking his face in his hands. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Philip continued to laugh so hard he had to wrap his arms around his stomach and Lukas couldn’t help but laugh at this beautiful boy. 

“God, you’re an idiot.”

The blonde leant down and kissed Philip, smothering the laugh still spilling from him between their lips. Philip pulled Lukas to sit beside him and wound his fingers through the others hair before suddenly pulling back.

“Lukas, is that-?”

“Boys?”

Lukas jumped so hard that he almost fell off the hay bale, making Philip start laughing all over again. Bo was just around the corner and coming closer, so Lukas pulled Philip off the hay and shoved a random farm tool into his hands, launching into a speech just as Bo reached them.

“Yep, and that’s why you have to stack them that way or else they’ll get wet and be useless. Oh hey dad, I was just showing Philip how to do our chores.” 

Philip was still snickering, but Bo only smiled and slapped a hand on his sons back.

“Great, well I’ll get started on those dishes and you two can finish out here. Remember to feed those turkeys.”

Lukas’ face lit up at that and he dropped the shovel he was holding as soon as Bo left, taking Philips hand, and pulling him to the barn. 

“Oh man, I totally forgot to show you Lester!”

Philip dropped the pitch fork he was carrying and allowed himself to be dragged over to the barn where he could hear the squawks and warbles of turkeys. Once in the barn they gathered around Lukas’ feet as he cooed at them, patting their heads, and greeting each by name. Since the turkey shoot they had gotten more and there were five of the ugly things bopping around. 

“Who’s Lester?” When Philip had tried to help Lukas save the turkeys from the turkey shoot, he had thought it was just guilt brought on by Tommy and Tracy’s death, but he was now realizing that Lukas just really liked turkeys. 

The blonde picked one of the birds up and cradled it in his arms as it made noises. He smiled proudly as he patted its head. 

“This is Lester. Lester, say hi to Philip.”

Philip raised an eyebrow but couldn’t make fun of the thing when Lukas was looking at it like that. The boy was gently rocking it in his arms and Philip just sighed and pointed to the other birds around his feet. 

“So what are their names?”

Lukas smiled and pointed at each one, somehow able to tell the ugly looking birds apart.

“That’s, Tucker, and Mary and the tall one is James and that one is Tyler but Lester is my favorite. You wanna see the trick I taught him?”

Philip nodded although Lukas was already grabbing seeds from the shelf. He placed the bird on the ground and took a handful of seeds. The other birds were crowding around and making noise but Lester was just watching Lukas with that bobbly head. 

“Okay Lester, do a hop. Come on.”

Philip didn’t know what he was expecting but the bird jumped, hopping on his feet in front of Lukas. It was freaking adorable. Lukas cooed and told him what a good boy he was before giving him the seed, gently pushing the other turkeys away when they tried to steal it. 

“You taught him that?”

Lukas smiled proudly. “Yeah, he learnt it in like, an hour. You’re so clever.”

He went back to patting the turkey and smiling at it when it turned its head for more pats. 

They threw seeds for the other birds and cleaned out the pen, Lukas happily telling Philip all about them as they did so. Philip was apathetic towards turkeys but his boyfriend loved them so much and he couldn’t deny how cute it was when Lukas got excited like that. 

He had the most ridiculous boyfriend ever, but he couldn’t deny the way his stomach hurt. And he was pretty okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? complete trash? yeah me too lol please kudos and/or comment if you like it tho otherwise i just assume everyone hates it


End file.
